Defenders of the Universe
Defenders of the Universe is the 55th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space. A large star ship is flying through space. On board, an alien enters a room, with a covered object in his hands, where another alien sits in his throne. Alien: Sir. Alien 2: Did you find it? Alien: After years of searching, we have found it, sir. Alien 2: Excellent. The second alien jumps from his throne and lands next to the first alien. He removes the cloth covering the object Alien 2: With this orb of power, All will know the true power of Katak! The ship then rocks and a boom is heard. Katak: What was that?! The alien checks the monitors nearby. Alien: An incoming vessel, sir. Armed and Gaining Speed. Katak: It's them... Fire weapons and increase speed. Attempt warp drive. I'll destroy that team for what they did to me. Alien: Speed Increasing, sir. The star ship speeds off but the spaceship behind gains on them. The spaceship fires at the star ship while avoiding getting hit. The star ship is then hit in the engines which explode. Alien: Power depleting, sir. The star ship then descends towards Earth. On Earth, the star ship crashes in a large park. Theme Song Katrak then escapes from the star ship and wonders in the park. Katrak: I will destroy them! Voice: Why don't you save it for later? Katak looks and sees Brandon and the team. Brandon: You're gonna be real sorry for trashing that park. Katak: You dare face the great Katak? Brandon: Yeah. Kind of. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into Astro. Katak: Fascinating; But I'll still destroy you. Astro: We'll see about that, ugly. Astro flies over to Katak but Katak punches Astro into a tree. Astro: Ow... Sarah: Brandon! Coco: Don't worry, Sarah, I got this guy. Coco runs over to Katak and on the way, absorbs a metal pipe sticking from the ground. He strikes Katak whom falls over. Coco then jumps and attempts to strike again but Katak slams Coco into a pit. Astro then steps out in front of Katak. Astro: Have some of this. Astro fires an energy beam at Katak. Katak fires a laser beam and ultimately defeats Astro. Astro: And obey your one and only master. Voice: Not so fast, Katak. Katak turns and sees three figures in the distance. Katak: You... The figure on the right jumps in the air and kicks Katak in the face. The one of the left runs over to Katak and slashes at him with an energy sword. The remaining figure fires an energy beam at Katak who is defeated. Astro: Whoa. You guys are good. Figure: We're just doing our jobs. Sarah: Which is? A noise is heard. Everyone turns and sees Katak escaping into his star ship. Figure 2: He's getting away! Figure: No. We damaged his engines, remember? He can't escape. The star ship starts to spark and begins to glow. Figure 2: Unless he's using the warp drive! Figure: I haven't thought of that... Astro: What's going to happen? Figure: The star ship is release a large wave of energy in order to warp. Figure 2: Boom! Astro: That's bad. Sarah? Sarah: On it. Sarah reaches out her arms and attempts to create a force field around the star ship. Sarah, struggling: It's too big. Figure 3: I'll do it. A hooded figure steps forwards and reaches out their arms. They create a similar field of energy around star ship. Sarah: Your shield is in my way. The star ship explodes and everyone is thrown back by a wave of energy. Coco gets out of the pit. Coco: What'd I miss? Astro is seen lying on the ground. Astro then turns back into Brandon. As Brandon gets up, the figures approach him. Figure: You're different from most people. Brandon: Yeah. I guess... Who are you? The figures are revealed to be a group is blue and red uniforms. The main figure wears a uniform with consists of a jacket and a golden helmet. The second is a short, furry alien with big hind legs and the third a hooded figure. Figure: We're superheroes. Brandon looks at them with a shocked expression. Brandon, getting up: Superheroes? Like actual superheroes? Figure: I gues- Furry Alien: Of course we are. Now what's it to you, kid? Brandon: Kid? Ha. At least I'm not the size of one. Furry Alien: What did you say? Figure: Easy. We may have all gotten on the wrong foot. Brandon: I'll say. (looks at the furry alien) The Furry Alien looks away and holds his arms. Figure: I'm James. Also known as Plasma. (at furry alien) This is Euarch. Euarch: How come you never introduce me by the hero name? Plasma: It's silly. Eurarch: Silly? More like awesome! Call me Rakit! Brandon: Rakit? Rakit: It's a play on Rocket and Rabit. Brandon: Oh... Right. Plasma, at hooded figure: And this is Galica. Galica: Do you think it is wise for these other-worlders to know our identity and presence? Plasma: They can help us with our quest. Brandon: You guys even have a quest? Awesome. Plasma: I'll explain more about it. I like that watch of yours. Brandon: It's actually a device that allows me to transform. Coco, to Sarah: Do you like where this is going? Sarah: Nope. Rakit: Here's our ship. Brandon: Looks a little small. Everyone gets on board and the ship takes off into space. Sarah: So is this villain that dangerous? Plasma: Yeah. We've been on his tail for quite a while now. Always out to conquer all and destroy those who come across him. Brandon: I know how you feel, dude. Plasma: We thought he was gone for good until we received recent activity about him. Brandon: Uh huh. Wait... How long is this trip going to be? Alien Hero is coming on at eight tonight. Coco: Bases are a long way from here at this rate. Plasma: Oh don't worry. This is a shuttle craft. The shuttle then approaches a big spaceship orbiting the planet. Later, the teams walk through a corridor of the spaceship. Coco: Nice place. Plasma: Given to us by the patrol. Sarah: You work for a galactic police system? Plasma: Funny. I didn't think there were more than one. Coco: We usually work with The Mechanics. Rabik: Good. The microwave doesn't work anymore. Plasma: Because someone stuffs it with food all the time. Rakit: Not all the time. Just most of the time. The teams enter through a doorway and arrive at a main center where a large window showing space and the Earth as well as a long meeting table. Two other people await in the room. Plasma: Glad you two can make it. Person: Like we have a choice. Plasma: Brandon and friends, this is Arthur. Arthur: Name's Viral. Nothing else. Plasma: And there's Beast over there. Brandon: You're not going to say HIS real name too? Plasma: Well, no one knows Beast's real name. He's sort of mysterious. Beast looks at Brandon strangely. Brandon: Heh. Hi there... Plasma: He doesn't talk that much either. Brandon: Oh. Plasma, taking the center: I've gathered this meeting and our new friends to discuss Katak. I think he found the energy orb known as the Potoia. Sarah: What does he want with it? Viral: Power. The Potoia can give its user unlimited energy which is what he feeds on. Rakit: We've been searching for it but it didn't turn up. Galica: I sense its hiding location disturbed by forced of unexplained events. Brandon: So hang on a sec. If this guy has the orb, how come he warped away? Viral: The orb is too raw for him to digest. He wants to shape it into his perfect weapon against the universe. Plasma: Our sensors usually pick up signs of activity in the area. Sarha, to Galica: And you're telepathic? Galica: Yes. Telepathy isn't one of my strong suits. I'm more of a sword fighter. (pulls out energy sword) Coco whistles. Brandon: So if I were a crazy conqueror who wanted to destroy all life in the universe using an orb from who-knows-where land, where would I go? Viral: The warp drive couldn't have gone too far. It's on the same planet, for sure. Maybe even the same area. And the device needs a sufficient amount power. Sarah: How about the power planet on the other side of town? Plasma: I see activity. I could be him. Rakit: Or another duck hunt. Or chicken chase. Something with a goose? Plasma: We still can take that risk. Every minute we waste, he gets stronger. Defenders Go! Brandon: Defenders Go? Sweet! Can I get a cool uniform and an awesome nickname, too? Plasma: No. Brandon: Aww... Rakit, pats Brandon: There There... Brandon looks at him with an annoyed expression. Later, the shuttle craft arrives in a forest area close to a power plant. Both teams leave the shuttle craft. Plasma: Galica, do you sense anything? Galica: No, Plasma. Brandon looks around and goes over to Sarah. Brandon: Sarah, do you sense anything? Sarah: What? Brandon: Never mind... Coco, walking else where: So you made that ship? Viral: Of course. Coco: Really? Viral: Well the shuttle craft. Coco: Oh yeah. Viral: It has to be the finest shuttle craft. Coco: I've seen some shuttle crafts in my day. The ship is the galaxy has to be my car. Viral: Car? Coco: Um... Think of it like a metal cocoon with wheels on it. Viral: Interesting. Rakit looks bored but hears a sound. He turns and looks into the trees. Then, some droids emerge from the woods. Rakit: We've got incoming! Everyone turns and see the droids surrounding them. Brandon: So much for a surprise party. Plasma: Defenders Go! (runs off) Brandon: I've got just the thing for these bowling pins. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix, stops at a hologram, slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt rolls up into a ball and takes off too. Plasma destroys a few destroys with his energy blasts. He sees one up ahead and uses an energy beam but Cannonbolt beats him to it and runs it over. The beam then hits Cannonbolt and deflects back at Plasma. Rabik is then surrounded by some droids. Rabik: Get ready to feel my awesome smash attack! Rabik jumps up high and prepares to smash down when he accidentally lands on one of Sarah's energy discs. Rabik: What the... Rabik then is thrown into a droid. Rabik: AAHHHHH! Coco bashes a droid in stone form. He lifts it and throws it behind him. Coco: Coming your way. Cannonbolt and Galica turn around. Cannonbolt and Galica: I'll get it! Cannonbolt rolls up and dashes at the droid while Galica uses her telepathic powers. Cannonbolt is then caught in the telepathic path. Cannonbolt: Whooooa! Galica: Move! The droid is about to land on Galica but Sarah catches it with her energy. Sarah: I've got you. Galica lets go on Cannonbolt who is about to land on Sarah. Sarah releases the droid and shields herself for protection. The droid then lands on Galica. Cannonbolt slides off the shield which his face against it. Cannonbolt: Owww... Sarah: Gross... Viral: One small group left. Beast sees Coco and grabs him. Coco: Hey! Beast then throws Coco at the droid group. Coco: AAAHHHH! The group is then destroyed by the incoming force. Viral approaches one more droid from behind and begins to absorb it. Viral: Plasma! I can absorb the information of the droids. Katak is- Coco destroys the droid. Viral then stares blankly at the droid's corpse. Then he looks angry at Coco. Coco: What? Cannonbolt then turns back into Brandon. Brandon gets up and looks angrily at Plasma. Brandon: What the hay, man? Plasma: You should have stayed out of our way. Brandon: You're the one who asked US for help. Plasma: I needed assistance in finding Katak. And we found him. Rabik: We can fight our own fights. Brandon: Fine. I guess we'll go and get him ourselves. Plasma, angry: You stay out of this. You have NO idea how important this is to me! Brandon: ...No promises. Plasma: ...Let's go Defenders. Plasma takes off towards the power plant. Unsure, the rest of the Defenders of the Universe follow. Viral: I've pieced together some information before the stone-brained moron destroyed the sample. Plasma: What do you know? Viral: He's in the main area close to what is known as The Reactor. Later, the Defenders walk through the Power Plant. They approach a railing. Plasma activates his helmet and his goggles come on. He looks around for any readings. After seeing nothing, he gestures the team to move forwards. The team then comes along the railing followed by Plasma who is attacked by a figure. Plasma looks and it is the alien that was serving Katak. Plasma: Get off me! Plasma kicks him off. Alien: You'll never get to Katak! Plasma: We'll see about that, Gleo. Plasma then goes hand to hand with Gleo. After getting hit multiple times, Plasma uses his energy blasts to attack Gleo. Gleo is then thrown by the blast to the close edge of the railing. Plasma then straggles Gleo. Plasma: You were there! Galica: Stop. Plasma, please. Plasma then takes a moment and releases his grip. Plasma: Cuff him. Viral cuffs Gleo. Plasma: I'm sorry, Defenders... Let's keep moving. They continue along the way. A mega droid then smashes through the wall and stops before the team. Beast then takes on the droid but thrown into the wall. Plasma and Viral fires blasts at the droid but are slammed into the wall. Mega Droid: Destroy the Defenders. Crusher then lands on the Mega Droid. Plasma: I said to stay- Crusher: I heard you the first time. Now hold this thing down. Galica uses her telepathic powers to keep the droid steady. Galica: It's too strong. Sarah: Let me help. Sarah uses her energy to hold the droid down with her. Viral gets up and puts his hands against the droid. Viral: I need this panel open. Coco: Allow me. Coco then absorbs a canister and smashes a hole into the panel. Viral then uses his Technopath to open a small passage. Rabik: I hate small passages. Rabik jumps inside and causes damage to the droid's insides. A bigger panel is opened at the top. Rabik: Lots of wires. Viral: Can you destroy them? Plasma: I can. Plasma fires an energy beam at the droid's internal wiring. The droid then shakes violently. Sarah: Anytime now guys. Crusher: I'm trying. Beast then gets up and jumps onto the group with Crusher. The top half of the droid then tears and the droid is destroyed. Crusher then turns back into Brandon. Plasma: I said to stay out of this. Brandon: Um... You're welcome? Plasma: This would have never happened if you didn't interfere. Brandon: You guys were loosing. Plasma: We never lose. Beast: STOP! Everyone looks at Beast in shock. Beast: Beast does not like when friends hurt new friends. Friends work together as one. Plasma, after a moment: H-He's right. I've been bringing my team down. I lost sight of what's important. (after another moment) My father joined the police system that I work for. He met my alien mother during battle. But after an encounter with Katak, my parents died. Brandon: It's okay. What this guy did was wrong but taking revenge isn't what a hero is meant to be. It's about helping others and having a team is not only friends but family too. Plasma then looks at Brandon and smiles. Plasma: Thank you. Brandon: Now let's go get Katak. Later, both teams enter the room close to the reactor and see Katak. Plasma: Katak! Katak turns around. Katak: The Defenders! Plasma: Your days of evil stop now. Katak: I have seen your doings lately. You're unorganized and defeat each other for me. Brandon: Not anymore, Katak. Beast: Friends help Friends. Katak: No matter. I can still destroy you. Brandon and Plasma: We'll see about that. Brandon: It's Hero Time! Plasma: Defenders Go! Galica draws her energy sword and attacks Katak. Katak attacks back but Coco also attacks using his mace hand. Katak: You can not defeat me! Katak throws them both off. Ratik then jumps on Katak's face and scratches him. Katak: GAH! Get off! Ratik: Now Sarah! Sarah shields them both in an energy bubble and throws them across the room however Ratik jumps off when Katak is thrown. Katak then slams against the reactor. Viral looks up and sees a hatch carrying magma. Viral: I can activate that hatch (Plasma looks up) But I need a distraction. Brandon: You've got it. (to Plasma) Ready? Plasma, looks at Brandon: Ready. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro and Plasma combine their energy beams at Katak. Viral then activates the hatch, the magma falls on Katak. Katak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Beast then grabs a tank of Nitrogen and throws it at Katak. The magma is then hardened around Katak. Astro: And THAT is what you call a team-up. Later, the Defenders of the Universe take Katak and Gleo into their shuttle craft's holding cell. Plasma, with orb in his hands: We'll drop this at the department. Thanks again for your help, Brandon. Brandon: Anytime. Ratik: Yeah. You're not so bad, mate. Brandon: You might to lay off the carrots. Heh heh. Ratik: What are you implying? (Growls) Plasma: Easy, Euarch. Ratik: For the last time, it's Ratik! Ratik storms off into the shuttle craft. Katak: You have not seen the last of m- Ratik: Shut up. A green hand comes onto Brandon's shoulder. Brandon turns and sees Galica. Galica: Thank you for helping us. Brandon: Um... You're welcome. Galica: You seem like an interesting person to be with. Brandon: Um... Viral: Come now, Galica. Galica, sighing: One day, hero. The rest of the Defenders enter the shuttle craft. Beast: Friends help Family. Beast thanks hero. Brandon smiles. Plasma: You and team are always welcome to the Defenders. Brandon: Thanks but I have a team of my own. Plasma: Then until next time, Brandon. The shuttle craft then takes off into space. Coco: Now we need a lift. Brandon: I'm just glad we're not in their adventures anymore. Ours are way cooler. No more team-ups. A flash appears behind the team. The team turns around and sees another superhero team step from a portal. Team Leader: We require assistance from the Defenders of the Universe. Brandon: Um... They just left. Team Leader: Oh. Can you assist us with a threat that can consume the whole universe? The team sighs. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *The Defenders of the Universe **James/Plasma **Euarch/Rakit **Galica **Arthur/Viral **Beast *Unknown Super Hero Team Aliens Used *Astro (x2) *Cannonbolt *Crusher Villains *Katak *Gleo *Katak's Droids **Mega Droid Trivia *The episode title and the team, Defenders of the Universe, are inspired by The Guardians of the Galaxy. *Being aired on Valentines Day, a Valentines Day episode was planned but, since all the episodes in Season 4 were pre-planned, it was rescheduled. *This is the second time Brandon teamed up with another super hero team; the first being Heroes. *A new alien was supposed to be introduced in this episode but it will be delayed due to the episode skipping the scene accidentally. *The other team and the universe threat at the end were a reference to The Fantastic Four and Galactus Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4